fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆
Constellation Pretty Cure「 コンステレーションプリキュア 」is the first installment in [[User:Anonymouswriter37|'Anon's']] Zodiac trilogy. The season follows the story of young girls as they battle through the essence of darkness and negativity, two of which that ruin the lights of others. Like any other mahou shoujo anime, this story includes friendship fluff, humorous scenes, parallel worlds, and of course, a little spice of romance. The season's motifs include the Zodiac, stars, friendships, memories, heroism, colors, jewels, and elements. It is also known as The Zodiac Guardians, a story that can be read in Wattpad. Synopsis Through the varying shapes of the delicate clouds, the melancholic message of the falling stars, a silent and eerie journey across the galaxy of Milky Way, an inevitable meeting of the Zodiac amidst the flaxen autumn wind and jade-glistening dew, eclipses the countless meetings in this mundane world. The sensation soft as water, the ecstatic moment unreal as a dream, how can one have the heart to return to the bridge made of stars? If the constellations are united forever, why do they need to stay together—day after day, night after night? Main Characters Pretty Cures {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A young girl who is quite ambitious for someone her age. Amorette is an excellent archer, and tends to overthink about the littlest details in order to achieve success or in her words, 'bullseye'. Even though she is a bit childish at times, Amorette can take manners seriously in her own way. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Archer of Love and the Guardian of the Ninth Gate. Cure Sagittarius wields the powers of stars and love. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A girl who has a keen eye for fashion. Asuhi is known to be hardworking and warm-hearted, and loves being in the spotlight. Even though she is a bit prideful at times, Asuhi cares deeply for others and is thus very dependable. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Lion of Dignity and the Guardian of the Fifth Gate. Cure Leo wields the powers of sunlight and dignity. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A competitive spirit that's waiting to explode. Ryoka thinks rather highly of herself on the outside, but her confidence can be damaged easily. Even though she is a bit too egotistical at times, Ryoka can grow rather insecure of herself. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Ram of Passion and the Guardian of the First Gate. Cure Aries wields the powers of fire and passion. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A very talkative and sociable girl. Yukiko is playful and outgoing, always ready to socialize with people. Even though she is a bit too cheerful at times, Yukiko can be quite difficult to understand. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Twins of Joy and the Guardian of the Third Gate. Cure Gemini wields the powers of wind and happiness. |- |-{| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | An intelligent and free-spirited girl who is very independent. Reina is slightly blunt and can be a bit harsh, seeming to think about her own needs before anything else. Even though she is a bit intimidating at times, Reina can be quite a sweetheart once you get to know her. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Water Bearer of Wisdom and the Guardian of the Eleventh Gate. Cure Aquarius wields the powers of water and intelligence. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A motherly and caring girl. Tsukimi is very emotional and sensitive, making it more challenging for others to befriend her. Even though she is a bit complicated at times, Tsukimi's main priority is most definitely the safety of her friends and family. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Crab of Emotions and the Guardian of the Fourth Gate. Cure Cancer wields the powers of moonlight and feelings. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A young ice skater who is naturally talented. Fuyuko is very imaginative and selfless, making her an ideal friend for everyone. Even though she is a bit lazy at times, Fuyuko will stop at nothing to protect others. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Crab of Emotions and the Guardian of the Fourth Gate. Cure Pisces wields the powers of ice and imaginations. |- {| width="100%" cellspacing="2" align="center" |- | A mysterious lady who tends to aid the girls in their quests. Shiori is very diplomatic and tactful, always aiming to please others. Even though she is a bit indecisive at times, Shiori has no doubts in protecting those she loves. Her alter ego is , also known as . She is the Judge of Justice and the Guardian of the Seventh Gate. Cure Libra wields the powers of weather and justice. |- Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Anonymouswriter37